In certain applications it is sometimes necessary to dispense liquids out of a cartridge or similar container and onto a desired target. For example, in the electronics industry, materials such as polyurethane reactive (“PUR”) adhesives may be dispensed out of a syringe-like cartridge and onto a desired target. Conventional apparatus for dispensing viscous liquids from cartridges may result in stringing of the liquid, and this can negatively affect quality and/or control of the dispensing operation.
There is a need, therefore, for apparatus and methods that address these and other issues associated with conventional apparatus and methods.